sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCW - X Dimensions (Movesets)
The move sets of the playable characters go here 'Pair's ' Xeran & Lexia A - A < - A > - A v - A ^ - Special Attack - Multi Attack - Skills -''' '''Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami & Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami A - Sword of Shiranui and Yamiblade A < - Ookami Sphere and Dark Gale A > - Bruzooka and Bolt 3 - Induces Stun A v - Solar Bead Whip and Fire 3 (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Heroes Tremor and Ice 3 (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Trance Termination - Induces Down Assist Attack - Sword of Shiranui and Dark Gale Multi Attack - Trance Mode B and Trance Mode T - (accessible after scene in Chapter 25) Skills -''' Broken Legacy - Costs 30 XP - +15 in attack, Jonic uses Broken Legacy to fight Shadow Movement - Costs 15 XP - Nulifys ZOC, Oblivion decends into the Shadows Ookami's Mirror - Costs 30 XP - +15 Defense, Jonic defends using the Ookami's mirror. Irn Bru Rations - Costs 30 Xp - Heals 30% HP (Self or Ally), Jonic Pops open a can of Irn Bru Spiritual Desperation - Passive - When Hp is below 50% Attack is raised by +15 'Nega C Payne the Bandicoot and Optimus Kiefer ' A - Bandicoot Punch and Baseball Bat A < - Negaton Bomb and Blue dome headbutt - Induces Stun A > - Tornado Spin and Lower gut strike A v - Double Gas out - Induces Poison (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Junk throw and Pants drop (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Super Twatdoken Assist Attack - Negaton Bomb and Blue Dome Headbutt Multi Attack - G.R.I.N.D Barrage - (accessible at level 30) 'Skills ' Jetpack flight - Costs 15 XP - +2 Range - Optimus uses his Jetpack to move around Wake up Slap - Costs 20 XP - Heals Status effects (Self or ally) Nega slaps the status out of an ally Sentry Set up - Costs 30 XP - Attack Range +2 - Nega errects a sentry Black Heart - Passive - After being K.oed Nega & Optimus will revive in the next turn (only works once per chapter) - more to come soon- '''Morpheus Tenebros & Somnus Onebros A- Relegatus and Libero A< - Charon Lash and Tarturus Whip A > - Shade Attack and Chronoblade A v - Dark Sword and Red Gun- (Available at level 10) A ^ - Special Attack - Storm of Time and Blades - Induces Stun Assist Attack - Dark Banishment and False Freedom Multi Attack - Banishment - (Avaiable at level 25) 'Dillon Weschafer & Dot Kolen' A - Rapid Fire and Judo Throw A < - AV Strike and Killer Combo A > - Meteor Smash and Backdrop A v - Precision Kicks and Back Breaker (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Focus Attack and Pile Driver (Accessible at Level 40) Special Attack - Megaton Strike - Induces Stun Assist Attack - Leg Drop and Fatal Knives Multi Attack - Killer Instinct(accessible at the end of Chapter 10) Skills - Navigator's Instinct - Costs 15 XP - +2 Movement- Dot's Navigation Skills kick in(Self) Medkit - Costs 30 XP - 30% health restore- Dot goes around and heals everyone injured(All Allies) Let's Go Crazy! - Costs 15 XP - + 15 Attack - Dillon decides to kick it up a notch and let loose(Self only) 'F.EXE & Servant #001' A - Corruped Light Spheres and Pure Light Spheres A < - Chainsaw Slash and Servant's Plight - Induces Poison A > - Electric Grab and Hookshot Whip - Induces Stun or Bind A v - Dual Spike Dash - Induces Poison A ^ - Sawblade Flip and Scythe Spin Special attack - Light's end and Servant's Loyalty Assist Attack - Spike Dash and Hookshot Whip Multi Attack - Hatred's Plight and Servant's Sacrifice. Skills - Insanity's plight - Costs 30 XP - cures all status alliments but induces poison following turn (self) Painful Memories - passive - when attacking as a assist, +15 Speed, -10 Attack NCPXP "Theta" & Karei Gallen the Fox A - Sound Blaster & Laser gun A < - Rock Fist & Static Bomb A > - Symphony Blade & Wrench Strike A v - Reggae Gem & Power Drill A ^ - Metal Turret & Metal Saw Special Attack - Trance Armor & Laser Bazooka Assist Attack - Symphony Blade & Wrench Strike Multi Attack - Guitar Jam out & P.I.P.S.L.E Satalite Skills -''' Spare Armor - Heals 30% (Self) - 30XP - Theta applies spare parts to himself Rallying Anthem - Boosts Atk by 15 (all Allies) - 70XP - Theta sings to everyone to boost morale Map Scanners - 20 XP - Range Up - Karei uses P.I.P.S.L.E to scan the area '''Railei & Wilem A - Standards of Noir A < - Conflicting Elements A > - Shadowlight A v - Brave Ethria(Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Light in the Knight(Accessible at Level 40) Special Attack - Heroic Nightshade Multi Attack- Destructive Light. Skills Healing Light - Heals 50% HP(all) - 50XP - Railei's Condensed Blade envelops everyone in a warm, healing light. Binding Darkness - Induces Binding - 60 XP - Wilem binds his foes in Darkness, preventing them from being fully effective. 'Saren & Exspira' A - Ghostly Discontent & Earthbound Malice A < - Skeletal Mausoleum & Fearful Orchestration A > - Piercing Shadow Needles & Pyrric Dark Flames A v - Absolute Incineration & Darkness Eternal(Accessible at Level 20) - Induces burn A ^ - Sinful Melody: Advent of the Twin Shadow Scythes & Sinful Orchestration: Advent of the Stygian Fire Scythes (Accessible at Level 40) Special Attack - EX Unison Burst: Wrathful Incineration & EX Unison Burst: Avaricious Extermination Assist Attack - Embodiment of Greed & Embodiment of Wrath Multi Attack- World of Darkness & World of Bones Skills Stygian Chains - Induces Bind - 75XP - Saren summons chains from his opponents shadows to restrain their movements. Absolute Incineration - Induces Burn - 85XP - Exspira envelops his opponents in the black flames that embody his wrath, leaving severe burns all over their bodies. Iron & Shockina A - Miner's Pickaxe & Shock Blast A < - Miner's Burrow & Electrifying Smash A > - The deadly game of Ping Pong with something that isn't a ping pong ball A v - Fireworks & Bomb Barrage (Accessible at Level 15) - Induces burn A ^ - Clu-Armada & Tactical Strike (Accessible at Level 35) Special Attack - Kah BOOM: Definitely Legal amount of Fireworks & Electrifying Shockwave Assist Attack - Explosive Boulder Multi Attack - Shocking Clu-Army Skills Modified Glue Gun - Induces Bind - 75 XP - Iron reconstructs a Glue Gun to be more powerful and stickier, then fires it at the enemy, keeping them stuck in their tracks. Distasteful concoction - Induces Random Status (Burn, Poison, Stun, Bind, Enemy Heal*) - 40XP - Shockina puts together a vial filled with a Random Mixture, then throws it at the enemy. Will you take the chance? (* If Enemy Heal: 5% of life is healed) 'Solo's' Jacob the Pikachu ''' Solo assist - Thunderbolt Assuilt, - Induces Stun, Jacob bounces in using thunder bolt twice and then finishes off with a Volt Tackle '''Skills Tailcopter Flight - Costs 20 XP - Nulify ZOC - Jacob uses his tail to propell into the air like a helicopter, Raikou Mode - Costs 40 XP - Nulify Enemy block - Jacob becomes his ancient beast persona to destroy enemy shields. Sidekick Pickup - Cost 30 XP - Halfs cost to rescue - Jacob gives a helping hand Lafueia Yamikaze the Hedgehog Solo assist - Mindbreaking Magic - Induces Bind, Laufeia appears enveloping her foe with psychic mist and begins to throw it about finishing off by willing the mist to explode. Skills Heal Magic - Cost 30 XP - Heals 30% HP (self or ally), Laufeia musters white magic to heal wounds, Heal Plus - Cost 80 XP - Heals 80% HP (All Allies), Laufeia Musters powerful white Magic to heal all her allies Debarrier - Costs 30 XP - Nulify enemy block Laufeia uses dark magic to remove an enemy shield. Duplication - Costs 40 XP - +1 Assist attack - Laufeia uses her illusion magic to make a second Laufeia appear Marshall the Mongoose Solo assist - Deadly Blade- Marshall jumps down and the screen goes black, the sound of a sword slashing is heard, the screen comes back showing a cross on the ground. Skills 6 Weapon Salute - Costs 40 XP - + 20 Speed, Marshall waves his weapons to give any pair a speed boost. Prayer Please -Costs 60 XP - +15 Defense, Marshall gets on his knees and prays, giving any pair a defense boost Ramona the Bat Solo Assist - Demon's Dance- Ramona appears in black winged armor and stabs the opponent rapidly 25 times with her rapier and flies away. Skills Astral Drain - Costs 40 XP - Heals 20% amount of HP - Ramona stabs herself and her life force is transferred to any pair Demon's Gate - Costs 60 XP - +15 Attack - Ramona makes a circle motion with her rapier and a dark light shines through cloaking any pair in darkness giving an attack boost 'Onychinus Tenebros ' Solo assist - Skills-''' '''Shauna the Neko Solo Assist - Feline Fury - Shauna rushes in and claws at the opponent a few times before she then rises in the air and switches to using a magic called "lunar magic" where she then blasts the opponent before leaving the screen. Skills-''' Kitten's Purr- 30 XP - Shauna lets out a soft but gentle purr that soothes all(cures status ailments for all) '''Shibuya-Cho the Saiyan Solo Assist - Meteor Combination - Shibuya rushes in and unleashes an assault of punches, kicks, then smashing the opponent/s into the ground and firing off a quick kamehameha. Afterwards he leaves. Skills -''' Ki Control - 30 XP - Shibuya-Cho's use of Ki Control allows for easier skill usage(lessens amount of XP required for skills, only applies to unit he's paired with.) '''Xavek the Techno-Organic Solo Assist - Plasmatic Incineration - Xavek activates his energon saber on his right gauntlet and his plasma caster on his left gauntlet before rushing towards his opponent/s, slashing them three times before he fires a beam of orange plasma at them. After that he chuckles before leaving. Skills -''' Incineration Protocols - 30 XP - Xavek's incineration protocols allow for him and any unit he's paired with to deal 1.5% more damage with a chance of inflicting the 'burn' status ailment. '''Heiner Sterncroft the Tiger Solo Assist - Marine Force - Heiner leaps in and elbow drops his foe before slugging it in the chin with an uppercut, he then throws it upwards and fires a couple of shots at it with his pulse rifle, before the enemy hits the ground Heiner loads an explosive round into his pulse rifle and fires causing the enemy to blast off. Skills -''' Stealth tactic - 20XP - nullify ZOC - Heiner uses his marine training to sneak past foes '''NCP06 "Zeta" Solo Assist - Heavy Metal Smashfest- Zeta bull rushes his foe before swinging his axe downwards, he then proceeds to throw punches, kicks and axe strikes in the rhythm to a random metal strike at the opponent. At the last strike he swings his axe at the foe's neck, severing it. Skills -''' Musical encouragement - 25XP -buffs damage- Zeta jams out a metal from his hit Skullsmash Fuckface to hype his allies. = '''Support Units Yuri Violet the Hedgehog Psychic Healing - 40 XP - Heal 30% (Team) - Yuri uses her mind to heal wounds Mental Scan - 30 XP - Nullify enemy block - Yuri scans the enemy for a weakness Renja (Sorrow) The Demonic Wolf Erase negative statues - 30 XP - Removes all negative statues on ailles near the area -> Renja uses her demonic powers to drain the sorrow from the allies. Inflict negative statues - 50 XP - Inflicts a Random statues on enemies -> Renja releases her demonic sorrowful energies 'Rival Units ' 'Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami ' Special Attack - Renegade cutdown - Induces Down - Oblivion Skillfully strikes with his scythe sending them flying before unleashing a Trinity of Ice 3 Bolt 3 and Fire 3, Multi Attack - Army of Shadows - Oblivion summons a small group of Shadow Minions grunts and titans and orders them to attack, 'Darkness Centros the Hedgehog' Special Attack - Corruptive Blaster - Induces bind - Darkness pulls out a revolver shooting his foe, before rushing foward and punching him/her in the lower gut with his corrupted arm. He then raises said arm and blasts them wth a Dark beam. Multi Attack - Chaotic Structure - Darkness Enters his True Corruption form and Claws at his enemies before blasting them with a beam from the mouth in his chest 'Doctor Edgar Cyrex (Trance Mode)' Special attack - Acid Blaster - Induces Poison - Cyrex spews acid on his foes sending them backward. Multi attack - Primal Tear up - Cyrex lashes his tail in a sweeping motion to send foes flying and then Strikes with his claws before spewing acid on them. 'Sir Wilem ' Anarchistic Combination- Induces Bind - Sir Wilem's dirty tactics involving swordplay and deadly precision Multi Attack - Pride - Induces Stun - Wilem produces Three swift slashes, a wave of darkness, and also a sadistic laugh 'Xiao the Otter' Special attack - Kunai Storm - Xiao jumps into the air and throws 100 kunai and zooms towards the ground and punches the enemy driving the kunai into the enemy's body. Multi attack - Shadow Ninpo - Induces Down - Xiao begins chanting a spell and punches the ground causing the ground to blow up. 'Rin the Hyena' Special attack - Motor Hell- Rin hops on a giant motorcycle and rides around, firing missiles and lasers. Multi Attack - Doom Machine - Induces Poison - Rin becomes covered in armor that makes him look like a metal Phoenix, he flies around firing guns and attacking with his 5 swords. 'Kul the Goddess' Special attack - Holy Bell- Kul pulls out a bell and begins ringing it, the ring summons a star shower to rain damaging all enemies. Multi attack - Clarity Wings- Induces Stun - Kul flies into the air and diving wings appear from her back. She pulls out a bow and arrow and begins firing at the ground. Then she pulls out her boomerang and throws it into the air summoning a rainbow. 'Somnus Onebros' Special Attack- Libero's Punishment- Somnus begins attacking his foes mercilessly with Libero, damaging all enemies Multi Attack- Anarachy Scourge- He spins Libero and forms various whips, attacking many people before doing a roundabout slash with Libero. 'The Entity' Special Attack - Multi Attack - 'Main Antagonist: Vortexion' Special Attack - Multi Attack - 'Admin Monster 1 ' Special Attack - Multi Attack - 'Admin Monster 2 ' Special Attack - Multi Attack - Mechanigan Special Attack - Mecha Brutality - Induces Stun- Mechanigan grabs his opponent by one hand and flings them around while slamming them into the ground, on the final blow he throws them up and claps his claws into their face Multi Attack - =